The Muppets Take Manhattan Credits
Opening Logos * TriStar Pictures Opening Credits *Jim Henson presents *A Frank Oz film *"The Muppets Take Manhattan" *Music and Lyrics by: Jeff Moss *Music Score by: Ralph Burns *Film Editor: Evan Lottman, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Stephen Hendrickson *Director of Photography: Robert Paynter, B.S.C. *Executive Producer: Jim Henson *Story by: Tom Patchett & Jay Tarses *Screenplay by: Frank Oz and Tom Patchett & Jay Tarses *Produced by: David Lazer *Directed by: Frank Oz Closing Credits * The Muppet Performers: Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Waldorf Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Chester Rat, Bill (frog), Zoot Steve Whitmire - Rizzo the Rat, Gil (frog) Richard Hunt - Scooter, Janice, Statler Jerry Nelson - Camilla, Lew Zealand, Floyd * Featuring: Juliana Donald - Jenny Louis Zorich - Ronnie Lonny Price - Pete * Cameo Guest Stars: Art Carney, James Coco, Dabney Coleman, Gregory Hines, Linda Lavin, Joan Rivers * Surprise Cameos: Elliott Gould, Liza Minnelli, Brooke Shields with: Frances Bergen, The Honorable Edward I. Koch, John Landis, Vincent Sardi * And Muppet Performers: Kathryn Mullen - Jill (frog) Karen Prell - Yolanda Rat Brian Muehl - Tatooey Rat Bruce Edward Hall - Masterson Rat, Beth Bear * Additional Muppet Performers: James J. Kroupa, David Rudman, Melissa Whitmire, Michael Earl Davis, Glenngo King, Tim De Haas, Cheryl Bartholow and Martin P. Robinson * Production Manager: Ezra Swerdlow * First Assistant Director: Ronald Bozman * Second Assistant Director: Tony Gittelson * Casting by: Howard Feuer and Jeremy Ritzer * Additional Casting by: Gus Schirmer * Costume Design: Karen Roston, Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Special Consultant: David Misch * Choreographer: Christopher Chadman * Muppet Design & Construction: Caroly Wilcox, Tim Miller, Edward G. Christie, Jan Rosenthal, Fred Buchholz, Marian Keating, Bob Flanagan, Maria McNamara, Janet Delvoye, Lauren Attinello, Robin Kusten, Cheryl Blaylock, Jody Schoffner, Richard Termine, Jerry Gum, Norman Tempia, Connie Peterson * Muppet Special Effects: Faz Fazakas, Tom Newby, Leigh Donaldson, Brian Henson, Larry Jameson, Dick Loveless * Rats' Kitchen Number Staged by: Jim Henson * Muppet Costume Construction: Muriel Stockdale, Joanne Green, Tom Keller, Carol Spier * Muppet Staff - Studio Coordinator: Rollin Krewson * Muppet Rigging Coordinator: Jane Gootnick * Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Workshop Coordinator: Will Morrison * Assistant To Miss Piggy: Barbara Davis * Muppet Prop Coordinator: Faye Kreinberg * Miss Piggy's Hairstyles: Christine Cooper * Additional Second Assistant Director: Timothy B. Bourne * Camera Operator: Richard Kratina * First Assistant Cameraman: Hank Muller * Second Assistant Cameramen: Gary Muller and Ralph Brandofino * Script Supervisor: Renee Bodner * Supervising Video Engineer: Ian Kelly * Video Cable Man: Michael Bedard * Second Unit Photography: Peter Norman * Sound Mixer: Les Lazarowitz * Boom Man: Tod Maitland * Sound Recordist: Vito Ilardi * Re-Recording Mixers: Lee Dichter and Paul Coombe * ADR Recording: Mel Zelniker * Art Directors: W. Steven Graham and Paul Eads * Set Decorators: Robert Drumheller and Justin Scoppa Jr. * Chief Set Dresser: David Weinman * Storyboards: John Davis * Assistant Costume Designer: Lowell Detweiler * Wardrobe Supervisors: Lee Austin and Deborah Katz * Make-Up Artist: Fern Buchner * Hairstylist: Romaine Green * Gaffer: John DeBlau * Best Boy: Jerry DeBlau * Key Grip: Dennis Gamiello * Dolly Grip: John Donohue * Property Master: Joseph Caracciolo Jr. * Props: John McDonnell * Special Effects: Ed Drohan * Construction Coordinator: Carlos Quiles Sr. * Construction Grip: Joseph Williams * Master Scenic Artist: James Sorice * First Assistant Film Editor: Trudy Ship * Assistant Film Editor: Jonathan Oppenheim * Apprentice Film Editor: Andrea Justin * Supervising Sound Editor: Anthony J. Ciccolini III * Sound Editors: Stan Bochner, Louis Cerborino, Maurice Schell * Music Editor: Todd Kasow * Looping Editors: Michael Jacobi and Hal Levinsohn * Assistant Sound Editors: Bitty O'Sullivan-Smith, Harry Peck Bolles, Marshall Grupp, Marissa de Guzman, Laurie Mullen, Gilberto Costa Nunes, Beriau Picard, Rose Rosenblatt * Music Recording Engineers: Tom Jung and Charlie Clifton * Music Contractor: Emile Charlap * Production Office Coordinator: Bruce W. Patterson * Assistant Production Office Coordinator: Harriette G. Kanew * Assistant To The Director: Jane Nerlinger Evans * Assistant To The Producer: Ritamarie Peruggi * Location Coordinator: Sandy Nelson * Studio Manager: James Greenhut * Accounting Services: Kathleen McGill - Production Services, LTD. * Production Auditor: Barbara B. Miller * Extras Casting: Sylvia Fay * Assistant Extras Casting: Cal St. John * Stunt Coordinator: Victor Magnotta * Stunt Drivers: Tony Farentino and Cliff Cudney * Miss Piggy's Stunt Doubles: Christa Tomasulo, Cheryl Blackman, Denise Lucadamo * Pilot: Al Cerullo * Transportation Captain: Harold "Whitey" McEvoy * Transportation Co-Captain: Peter Tavis * Unit Publicist: Bobbie Stein * Still Photographer: Kerry Hayes * Publicity: Pickwick/Maslansky/Koenigsberg * Publicity & Promotion Coordinator: Roberta Jimenez * DGA Trainer: Michea Caye * Assistant Production Auditor: Heidi August * Production Assistants: Lee Gottsegen, Chris Stoia, Amy Herman, Stephanie Brooks, Prudence Farrow, Patricia Barrow, Frank Comito * Title Design: R/Greenberg Associates, New York * Opticals by: Computer Opticals * Post-Production Services by: Sound One Corporation * Filmed At Empire Stages Of New York, Long Island City, New York * Color by: Technicolor® * Prints by: Metrocolor® * Lenses & Panaflex® Cameras by: Panavision® * Cast of Characters (in order of appearance): College Student - Steve Burnett College Student - Mary Lou Harris Mr. Price's Secretary - Cheryl McFadden Woman in Price's Office - Joanne Hamlin First Cop - Hector Troy Second Cop - Norman Bush Screaming Woman - Nancy Kirsch Customer in Pete's - Alice Spivak Train Conductor - John Bentley Elevator Passengers - Dorothy Baxter, Stephen Sherrard Hicks, Susan Miller-Kovens, John Maguire, Sinead Maguire, Trisha Noel Men in Winesop's Office - Ron Foster, Michael Hirsch Construction Workers - Vic Polizos, Kenneth MacGregor, Chet Washington Mr. Wrightson - Graham Brown Customers in Pete's - James Bryson, Chico, Kasindir Bingo Caller - Viola Borden Aquacade Announcer - Paul Stolarsky Woman in Bleachers - Maree Dow Man in Bleachers - Don Quigley Maitre D' at Sardi's - Michael Connolly Customers at Sardi's - Wade Barnes, Ruth Button, Lee-Ann Carr, Richard Dubois, Diana Hayes, Jane Hunt, Jaqueline Page, Harriet Rawlings, Milton Seaman Thief in Central Park - Gary Tacon Cop in Central Park - Joe Jamrog Chauffeur - Mark Marrone and The Minister - Dr. Cyril Jenkins * Special Thanks To: Robert Greenhut, Michael Peyser, Children's Television Workshop, New York City Mayor's Office Of Film, Theatre & Broadcasting, Christopher Cerf, Dave Connor, Robin Garsen Oz * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liabilities and criminal prosecution. * With the exception of some of our cameo guest stars, the story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * MPAA #27285 * I.A.T.S.E.® * From Tri-Star-Delphi II Productions * © 1984 Tri-Star Pictures, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * A Tri-Star Release Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:TriStar Pictures Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Fox Video Category:Turner Classic Movies (TCM) Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:ABC Family Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Delphi II Productions Category:Jim Henson Home Entertainment Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Children's Television Workshop